


"i don't owe you an explanation"

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "i don't owe you an explanation"





	"i don't owe you an explanation"

“I don’t owe you an explanation,” Marinette says.

“You don’t owe me an explanation?” Adrien repeats, looking at her. “You totally missed patrol tonight, and didn’t bother to send a text my way you weren’t coming at all.”

“I forgot to,” Marinette says. Leaning up against the window she came in through, she stared at him, wondering what he’d say.

“You _forgot_ to? That’s it?” He had waited for nearly an hour for her to arrive at their usual spot, and the only reasoning behind it was that Marinette, savior of Paris, had _forgotten_? She had been the one to suggest they do patrols in the beginning, and somehow forgot to show up to one?

“I… I was busy.”

“It’s okay if you just didn’t want to come,” he starts, “I get it. I get tired sometimes too. But I just wished you told me. I worried for hours after, and if you hadn’t shown up just now I would’ve- “

“I was on a date, Adrien,” she interrupts.

He freezes.

“A date?” he asks, blinking up and watching the way she moves from the wall to his video game collection, back facing him.

“Yes, a date.” Another second, and Marinette finds herself wanting to add on. “With Luka.”

“Oh….” Adrien trails off, unsure what to say. He thinks longer, a sense of dread in building in the pit of his stomach.

 _Oh_.

“He asked me out earlier, and well, you know I can’t really say no to people, Adri. And then, I just had so much fun I didn’t realize I was running late for patrol, and by the time I finally got home I- “

“It’s okay,” Adrien says. He watches her back relax. “You’re right. You don’t have to explain yourself.”

Marinette nods, then turns back, finally walking over to him. Now that she’s closer, Adrien sees the eyeshadow on her lids, catches the blush and highlight on her cheeks. _She must’ve really gotten ready for this date_ , Adrien thinks. A brief glance down on her lips, and he’s not sure if the lipstick on her is smudged on purpose or became smudged because she had been kissing-

He stops himself, not wanting to overthink.

“I’m glad you understand,” Marinette says, a hand raised to touch his shoulder. “Thanks, kitty.”

Smiling at her touch, Adrien looks up at her. He can tell in this moment it means more to her than just a simple pass for skipping patrol. It’s a question, thrown into the silence between them. It’s the _what if_ of what would happen if he voiced his displeasure at her date if he said something to stop her before a next date occurs. It’s a look into how they could change the course of their partnership, of their friendship, of their _relationship,_ if Adrien up and said his true feelings.

And yet, it’s a question that’s ignored.

“Just make sure to let me know next time, wonderbug,” he says, watching how her expectant smile turned into something else, not quite a frown, but close enough to that Adrien wonders, for a second, if he answered right.

“Sure thing,” she says. Marinette had expected to hear something else, but with the way he looked up at her, she knew she’d have to settle with what he gave her.

_Next time._


End file.
